Alice in Horrorland
by Isolated shine 101
Summary: Twist on alice in Wonderland. We'll see how she faces against the horrorland.
1. Chapter 1, The Terror Begins

Chapter 1,The Terror Begins

Alice was running quickly, the trees flying by like cars on a road. The sky was darkening the clouds overcast and the sound of thunder rumbled through the heavens. She had no time to stop. She had to get away from the very place that had made her insane. The place was full of terror and of misery. The only way to seal her fate being the adventurous teen she made herself be, was to run. She quickly turned her head to take a final look at the place she had grown up in for all her life. She whirled back around beginning to feel dizzy. The rain began to drizzle from the somber clouds above. It quickly changed into a downpour soaking Alice's clothes. Her white linen knee socks clung to her calves like paper to glue.

The forest became denser, and it was harder to move. She began breathing heavily and her dizziness transformed into a massive headache. Her golden locks matted together because of all the precipitation. She stopped in her place and began running in a different direction. Her head swirled and her vision became blurry. She caught her skirt on one of the numerous branches hanging like outstretched arms. She continued further through the forest of madness before tripping on what appeared to be an above ground tree root.

Her stockings where caked in wet mud, and her mind was sick with confusion. Suddenly, her gaze fixated on something black. It was the shade of coal. Something seemed particularly dangerous about the thing. As she grew closer she heard the faint sound a watch ticking. "Tick", "Tick", and "Tick" she heard it muse again. The figure moved quickly, and she seemed to be attracted to it with her adventurous personality. She ran as fast she could before she came to the spot where the thing had disappeared. It was an extremely large rabbit hole.

It was dark and damp. She could fit in it and it would be just deep enough for a girl to stay the night in. She kneeled down and stuck her two feet out like dangling ropes. She shifted herself downwards slowly, making sure she reached the bottom, but all she felt was cold air. She shifted further into the hole, and still couldn't reach the bottom. She began to get worried she might get stuck in there, but it couldn't be any worse than her already dark predicament. She closed her eyes and plummeted through the hole.

Alice felt the cold sensation of free falling through the air. She gasped for breath barely able to make out where she was. Broken pieces of glass stuck out like jagged knives from the sides. She was trying not to cut herself when she noticed broken clocks were scattered through the air. She saw portraits with slashes on them. She was whirling and dodging the chaos when a squeaking rocking chair flew by the sound like nails on a chalkboard. The light above was blood red and she wanted to scream but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She saw something below through the swirling madness of objects when BAM! She felt cold.

.


	2. Chapter 2, Through the Door

Chapter 2, Through the Door

The feeling of smashing your head against the floor of an unidentified room isn't exactly the way Alice would have been spending her day as a runaway. She sat up her head aching with pain. She felt the side of her scalp which was covered in wet blood. She wiped the blood on her white skirt, before noticing how extremely cold it was. The floor was draped with sheets of ice. The walls were head to toe frozen. She shivered as the air was nipping at her thin arms. Two doors stood on opposite ends of the room. Both were wooden, and not yet frozen. The blood on the side of her head began to crust along with the stain on her skirt.

In the center of the room were two skeleton keys lying upon a rounded glass table. The keys no doubt led to each of the doors. Beside the keys was a note that read, "Make your choice. The decision is yours." Alice pondered the idea. Both keys were exactly the same. Then she looked back at the doors and a light went off in her head. Alice spoke to herself quietly, "The keys must match the side the doors are on." "The left key must match the left door, while the right key must match the right door. But what door to pick?" At this point Alice was completely flustered. She had to get out of the cold. After being outside in the wet rain and then being trapped in a freezing ice room she knew the decision had to be made. She picked up the left key and approached the left door sliding the key in the lock and turning it.

The door creaked open and a pale green light peered through. She stepped into the room which turned into a world. The door slammed behind her. She turned back to face where the sun would have been. It was now a green illumination shining through. She was in some sort of forest. Canopies covered the roof or maybe the sky? She heard noises like her nightmares from when she was in the institution. Suddenly, large slim creatures appeared from the light like monsters of the night. Alice turned back to the door grabbing the handle. Push. The door wouldn't budge. Tug. The door didn't move. Punch. Not a hole in sight but a very hurt hand. She was trapped just like the institution, just like the ice room, and just like her whole life. She whirled around her matted hair spinning like a teacup. She stared into the blood red eyes of a heard of sinister snakes.

They were pit vipers to say the least, but very poisonous and frightening. She had landed herself right back into insanity. The snake stood on the bottom of its slick stomach. He spoke in a raspy voice. "You made the wrong choice, and now you shall suffer the consequences." The pit vipers closed in for the kill, spreading their jaws to show teeth as sharp as daggers. That's when everything went black. Alice closed her mind off knowing she was going to die. She cut off any feeling of pain as he did when she was a part of the institution. She now knew her fate was sealed with death. The kiss of death had greeted her for trying to outsmart him.


	3. Chapter 3, A Ride In a Broken Teacup

Chapter 3, A Trip in a Broken Teacup

Alice woke in a cold sweat. She was breathing heavily, and she had no idea where she was. Shadows danced on the walls like professional dancers. She knew she was dead, but had to find out where she was.

Suddenly, someone emerged from the shadows, a man or a teenager to be exact. He wore a purple hat with patches sewn into the hat. He had four cards from a deck sticking out from the blue plaid belt wrapped around. A red ribbon was tied around it and put in a messy bow. Lip rings were attached to the rim of the hat and a chain hanging from one. The man's hair was long and straight. The ends were sharp making it look dagger like. His purple eyes saw through Alice like a looking glass. His neck was very long, a black choker surrounding it. His red button up shirt was loose and his black skinny jeans had rips that looked wild.

He approached her taking long strides.

"Finally you're up. I've been waiting forever to get a move on. Seriously, I know you were almost killed by snakes, but it's nothing compared to the horrors ahead."

"Excuse me?" Alice asked puzzled at the words spoken by this mysterious man.

"Let's start with something more approachable. Shall we? What is your name?" The man asked.

"My name, well um….. Alice." She said.

The man's eyes grew big. He turned to face the other direction.

"So it's true."

Alice was dumfounded. She couldn't quite put her finger on whether or not he was good or bad. She wanted to ask him so many questions, but she was afraid that might cause turmoil so she kept quiet until he turned back around to face her.

"You are the one." The man said.

"Who are you?" Alice asked

"I'm the hatter. Most people call me insane, but well I'm the sane one." He responded.

"And what do you mean I'm the one."

The Hatter sat down next to Alice staring at the fire glowing hot in the center of the cave.

"Well it's a bit of a story, but I'll tell you."

"A long time ago, a place known as Wonderland was born. It was ruled by Queen Alice. She was very generous and kind to the people of her kingdom, but many people were jealous of her wealth and fame. Some conspired against her, to kick her off her throne. A woman named Adrianna was one of them who conspired. She was the leader of the bandits. She wore red for the color of blood and made her followers wear card uniforms but only red aces. She attacked Alice and banished her to a world unknown and for centuries, and she has never been seen since. She separated Wonderland from its people by creating Horrorland. She made the people servants and turned the land gastly, filled with only things that belong in nightmares. She has trapped us here suffering until someone could help us."

He stood back up and Alice stood too.

"Hatter I'm very sorry for your land, but I'm just a girl named Alice, and nothing more."

He stared her down hard.

"Would you at least follow me and help me try and defeat the Queen?" He asked.

She pondered it for a second before saying, "Of course I will."

He grabbed her hand and led her somewhere deep inside the cave to where a waterfall trickled down the onyx stone into a crystal pool.

"Here is my teacup that I built; it will take us as far as we can go." Hatter said.

He stepped inside and extended his hand for her to take.

She said, "It's broken."

He rolled his eyes and responded, "No darling, it's chipped. Get it right."

With that Alice took his hand and stepped inside holding on to the intact side. He pulled a lever and they sailed deep inside the treacherous cave.


	4. Chapter 4, Through the Cheshire Forest

Chapter 4, Through the Cheshire Forest

The wind pounded against Alice as the teacup moved at lightning speed. She held onto the side looking up as the crystal liquid flowed from the onyx stone. Some mist flowed by and she reached her hand out feeling the cool touch of it. She smiled for the first time since she had been put in the institution. She noticed the Hatter staring at smiling. She smiled back. She thought he was kind of cute, and about the same age as her.

She saw the pale green light at the end of the tunnel and they were coming up on it fast. She braced herself for the catastrophic collision, but instead the Hatter reached out and pulled the lever back a notch and the teacup slowed its pace. They came to a stop and Hatter stepped out and held his hand out and she took and landed on the dirt beside him

"This Alice, is the Cheshire Forest." Hatter said smiling kind of insanely.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Alice asked.

Hatter just shook his head and started walk forehead, which usually meant follow or you're doomed. She followed behind him close to make sure she wouldn't lose him. The treetops were the shade of army green, and the sky turned dark gray. A chilling fog formed the kind like in a graveyard. She peered behind herself half expecting to see a dead body, but instead she found nothing.

She turned to see Hatter staring straight at her.

"Ever heard the expression I have eyeballs in the back of my head. Well I do, and if you don't keep up the eyeballs make me turn around."

"Sorry," Whispered Alice.

He turned and continued walking. Alice stared at him before she heard something rustling in the bushes next to her.

"What is that?" Alice whispered.

"Probably one of the Cheshire Lions," He replied.

"A lion," Alice screamed.

Hatter turned and stared her square in the face. He put a finger to his lips. She immediately went silent. Hatter knew this place better than she did.

"Going somewhere?" A voice asked.

Alice turned and looked all around her, but no one was there. She turned back around and quickened her pace to stand right next to Hatter.

"Something scare you?" He asked.

"Did you not hear that Hatter?" Alice questioned.

"Of course, but I pay no attention to it at all." Hatter replied.

"Better listen to your friend," said the voice laughing maliciously.

Hatter whirled around to face the treetops. He frowned at a particular spot.

"Show yourself Cheshire!"

Suddenly, a large lion appeared its paws folded over each other. He was dark purple and pink stripes. He smiled at her with huge white teeth.

"Well if it isn't the one and only Hatter." Cheshire said.

"Cheshire, why in the world would you be scaring a poor innocent girl like Alice," Hatter asked.

"Alice?"

Hatter suddenly went quiet and he stood frozen solid. He had said the wrong thing at the wrong time.

"The Alice?" Cheshire asked.

Cheshire looked to Alice staring her over intently, before turning back to Hatter.

"Alice of Wonderland?" Cheshire asked

"Well, Alice you have my approval and luck. I wish the best for you and this tortured land. I am behind you as well as the whole Cheshire forest." Cheshire said putting his paw to his heart.

Hatter looked stunned like he had been hit by a bus.

"I've never know you in all my years, Cheshire, to show affection."

"Well you never know what might happen when you travel through the Cheshire Forest."


	5. Chapter 5, The Black Heart

Chapter 5, The Black Heart

Alice didn't know much about Adrianna, but she knew she had managed to banish the original Alice from her kingdom. She was very vicious to say the least. Alice noticed they were coming to a clearing up ahead and grabbed the Hatter's arm. She wanted to know exactly what was to come next in this Horrorland.

"What's that clearing up ahead?"

"That is where you will find all the answers you need to know about defeating Adrianna."

She winced at the fact he said defeat her. She thought that was nearly impossible. When they came through the forests gap into the clearing the pale green light was blinding. As her eyes adjusted to the lighting she noticed an oversized mushroom a toxic red shade.

"Poisonous if you're wondering," said a voice from the top.

Alice followed behind Hatter as they came face to face with a large clack spider. Alice's eyes bolted out of her head as she saw the creature. It held a long cigar in its hands and was puffing it, sending smoke rings into the air. He smiled at Alice. He turned showing a blood red hour glass on his back. He turned back to her taking another long drag from his cigar before speaking.

"Well Hatter, you said you'd find one, but I honestly didn't believe you."

"I did bring one, and she is the true one. Of course you wouldn't care," Hatter said slyly.

"I'm the one who can truly tell if she's the Alice," said the spider.

He peered down at her at smiled.

"My name is Widow. For the name Black Widow, I do prefer though you call me Widow."

"You're Poisonous correct?" Alice asked.

"As poisonous as this mushroom, and it's deadly." He said.

"I didn't realize spiders could smoke cigars."

"I didn't realize you weren't the right…."

Widow stopped in his tracks. He peered down at her a frown surfacing his face.

"It can't be." He said.

"I told you Widow, I would find the right one." Hatter said.

"I read it in your expression. She is the right one. The one that can save us from Adrianna. The one that can set us free!"

"Silence!" Widow screamed.

"Do you have the key?"

Alice looked puzzled.

"What?"

"The key to the black heart." Widow said.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"The Queen's heart is black and she has no soul, and the only thing keeping her alive is the souls of the innocent people she kills locked in her heart. That is the key to killing her. But the only thing that can unlock her heart is the Royal Key."

"I don't have it." Alice said.

"You must find that key Alice, because that is the only thing keeping us from not living this terror. It is the only thing keeping us from not having to live a nightmare, and to not be afraid to close our eyes, to speak, and to breathe!"

"Please Alice, we need you."


	6. Chapter 6, The Expalnation

Chapter 6, The Explanation

If Alice were the chosen one then why had she been in a different world? Why had she been with others who wanted her for tests and procedures? Why had she been with people who didn't want her and didn't need her to save them? Would she wake up in a dark cold room like she had lived in? Would she wake up strapped to a metal table with needles being injected into her? Would she listen?

She had no intention of saving a land, but maybe what the spider said was true. Maybe the horrible land Adrianna had banished her to, was the Institute. She had terrible memories of the Institute. She had been strapped down to tables, and had been injected with many things unknown to man, and still she feared not being accepted by others.

Hatter looked at her his eyes piercing through her like a knife to the skin. She looked down at her feet, then looked up to see the Spider staring at her. He took a long drag of a newly lit cigar. Alice coughed when she inhaled the terrible fumes.

"Hatter. Listen, I know that we've been through a lot, but still I just don't know if I can handle it." Alice said, her head slumping in disappointment.

"You don't think you can handle the Queen? By God I think she's a worse coward then the Cowardly Lion in "The Wizard Of Oz."" Hatter stated, whisking around to climb a staircase beside the mushroom.

He stood on top of the mushroom peering down at Alice like an ant under a microscope. The Spider looked at him, as if saying "Get the Hell off my mushroom!"

"Sit down right there on that patch of grass, Alice and let me tell you something." Hatter said mischievously.

"Now look here young Alice, let me tell you the Explanation for the being of the name Hatter. If you're wondering what kind of name is that, well let me just say I've got many stories. But what I'm about to tell you is the reason you can handle Adrianna."

Hatter cleared his throat, and the Spider glared at him taking another drag of his cigarette.

"A long time ago I used to live with this rabbit named Grim. He was charcoal black and very bad at time. In fact, I think he was late to his own wedding, but still I'm getting off track. So he was terribly late to anything important, and had the worst case of picking things up that wasn't his. So one day when I left my hat lying on the table, he happened to pick it up. I didn't notice it until a while later after he had left, but I figured I could catch him. So I ended catching up to him just to find him taking the path to the Bloody Queen's Castle. So I decided that I would follow him. I was worried that he might have, you know, gotten off on the wrong path. And I followed him for about thirty to thirty-five minutes, until he finally arrived at the castle. I had snuck in behind him by hiding in the rose bushes and there stood Adrianna. He bowed to her and I grimaced because she didn't deserve gratitude, but he was serving her and that pissed me off. Excuse my language but DAMN, I hate that woman. Anyways, I jump out to steal the hat and tell Grim off, but I swung back my hand with the hat clenched in my palm, and accidentally punched her. So ever since, Grim and I have not been friends, and Adrianna has called me Mad Hatter. I am wanted in her kingdom, but I refuse for skin to touch mine."

"So now you know the explanation to my name and its meaning."

Alice's mouth was wide open from the story and the Spider was sprawled on the ground laughing at the story.

Spider sat up and ended the story short by saying, "And a week later he lost the hat in a storm of butterflies."

Alice couldn't help but laugh at the Spider's awesome retort.


	7. Chapter 7, Let The Emotions Flow

Chapter 7, Let The Emotions Flow

Hatter was staring intently at her as if she were the only piece of meat in the jungle. It wasn't a look of wanting to eat her, but it was a look like he wanted to kill her. She felt awkward underneath the gaze of his eyes. She felt like the last human alive. She couldn't take it any long, so she decided to take a jab at him.

"What?" Alice asked.

"Do I have something on my face?"

Hatter rolled his eyes and turned around strolling around the mushroom. He had made three laps around the toxic shroom, before Alice decided to try again to talk to Hatter.

"Is that a no, or am I just stupid for asking that question?"

Hatter whirled around to face Alice. He had a hurt look in his eyes that made Alice feel sorry for him.

"What's wrong Hatter?" Alice asked.

"Oh, I don't know." Hatter replied with a sarcastic tone.

Alice looked down at her feet kicking at the dirt. She glanced up from the patch of grass she was standing on. She walked over to the bottom of the stairs, and glanced up at Hatter. She matched her ice blue eyes to his.

"Well there's obviously something wrong, so tell me."

Hatter reached up and scratched the top of his head. His jaw jerked a little bit, before he turned to descend down the stairs. Alice quickly hobbled out of his way noticing his muscles were tensed. She knew he was filled to the brim with anger.

He turned to face her square on before lifting his eyes to meet hers.

"Alice?"

"Yes?" Alice responded.

Hatter took a pause before responding.

"Do you think I'm stupid?"

Alice grimaced at the coldness in his tone. What she couldn't understand, was why he was so angry.

"No Hatter, I don't think that at all."

"Why then?" Hatter charged.

"Why then, do you continue to embarrass me? Why do you continue to put me down? Your unbarring personality makes me want to puke. You treat me basically like a dying animal, except if an animal was dying you'd leave it alone. Instead if I were the animal you would hound me until my final breath."

"So why? Why do you do it?" He asked twirling around like a mad person.

"Hatter I…." Alice began to say, but she couldn't find words to describe the amount of pain she felt for him. So instead she cried.

Hatter looked shocked at her emotions. He looked dumfounded, as if slapped in the face.

"Oh don't give me those crocodile tears!" Hatter yelled.

"I know what you're trying to do! You're trying to make it seem like I'm the bad guy, well I got something for you Alice! I'm not the bad person!"

Alice was flustered for words. She choked back her tears like medicine she had to swallow.

"I'm not making you the bad guy, Hatter. I'm just hurt you feel that way."

"Really Alice! Now you're the hurt one. How do you think I've felt?"

"Well, I really wouldn't know Hatter, because you've never bothered to tell me!"

"Well maybe if you weren't such a self-conceited bitch, then maybe I would!"

Alice was hit hard by his blow. It stung bad and hurt deep. She couldn't stand to look at him anymore. She could feel it coming up deep in the pit of her stomach. The rage was starting and she couldn't stop the words.

"Listen here you bitch! If you weren't so moody and you pulled your head out from the inside of your asshole, more people would want to be around you! And if more people were around you maybe you would find it easier to let the emotions flow."

Now Hatter was the one who had a loss for words. Even Widow was taken aback by Alice's expression.

Alice could feel her hands clenched into fists, and you could read into her eyes and know she was ready to scream.

"Now, I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings because I laughed at your story, but dammit that doesn't make me the bad person either!"

Hatter dropped to his knees stunned by Alice's complete honesty. He placed his hands into the palms of his hands and began to sob. He kept trying to say something, but Alice couldn't understand him. It must've been a question because he choked back his tears and tried again.

"I'm sorry that I yelled at you Alice. I'm just so frustrated and tired of the shit were going through. It gets so old and exhausting you know."

"Look Hatter…" Alice began.

"You don't have to worry about this any longer."

Hatter looked up puzzled from her statement. She held her hand out for him to grab onto.

"How?" Hatter asked.

Alice flicked back her hair and said, "Cause I'm gonna kill that queen."


	8. Chapter 8, Deeper into the Hatter's Past

Chapter 8, Deeper into the Hatter's Past

Alice had once again followed behind Hatter as they continued their long trek. Alice didn't know exactly where they were going, but she figured she'd find out soon enough. Hatter had quickened his pace and Alice had to quicken hers. She didn't like moving fast because her clothes had air dried which made her feel uncomfortable.

Hatter all of a sudden came to a halt causing Alice to ram right into him. He turned around to see her sprawled on the ground rubbing her head where she had butted it against his.

"Ouch!" She exclaimed.

"Did it hurt?" Hatter asked maliciously.

Alice looked at him menacingly.

"No it felt like a pillow." Alice said sarcastically.

Hatter held his hands up, giving in to her voice.

"Ok, I give up. I'll try to stop sarcasm when it comes to my brain." He said with a smile.

Alice shook her head in defense.

"It wouldn't do any good even if you tried; you have a sense of humor similar to a rock."

"Does that make sarcasm normal in my defense?" He asked wickedly.

"Well it is the only way you can get someone to laugh. Your jokes suck. So I guess you can use it, but only when I'm in the mood." She replied a smile forming her lips.

"Anyways didn't it hurt you?" Alice asked.

"Nope. I've got the head of steel."

"That's a sign of no brain." Alice pointed out.

"Actually it isn't because I have a brain; otherwise I think I might be dead."

"Oh yeah?" Alice asked.

"Yep." He replied.

"Well maybe it was because your hat was too tight as a baby which caused numbness." Alice laughed.

"More than likely." Hatter joked.

They had started again to walk, and didn't talk much more. Alice followed in unison behind him and it felt like the trip through the Cheshire Forest, but it wasn't.

The trees looked poisoned and the atmosphere seemed dull. She couldn't stand to look at it. She spotted an owl in a nearby tree, and he glared at her like she had invaded his privacy. But there was no privacy in a land that was ruled by a Queen. It was like back in America. They were said to be a land were a democracy was formed and every one was equal, but how was it equal if they still had a group of people making major decisions. This she pondered on but could never find the answer.

"So Hatter, where are we going?"

He peered past his shoulder at her.

"Um….. just a place I know."

"Uh huh, and where is this?"

"Well, actually it's just up ahead." He replied.

"Great!" Alice said.

"Because I'm tired."

Up ahead was what looked like a curtain. I was hanging from what looked like a cave.

"Is this it?" Alice asked.

Hatter nodded, but said nothing. He slid into the curtain and beckoned for Alice to follow. She closed her eyes and slid past the fabric. She opened them and saw a beautiful lake.

"Wow." Alice breathed.

She felt cool like ice, but didn't complain. It was something different like she had never experienced before. The feeling was a quiet serenity, full of peace and tranquility. She walked over to the water and dipped her hands into the crystal clear water. She splashed over her face, and she felt refreshed and refilled with energy for the quest.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Hatter announced.

She whisked around to face him.

"It's amazing!" She proclaimed.

"It's quite a memory." Hatter said.

Alice was turning back around for another splash when she got stuck on something he had said.

"What did you say?" Alice asked.

"I said it's quite a memory."

She paused before saying, "What do you mean memory?"

Hatter sighed, his eyes clouding up with thought.

"I used to come here as a kid to sit and think. It was always my way of escaping everything around me. But I could never understand why here of all places I found solitude."

Alice reached out to take his hand in hers. She stood on her tiptoes and whispered in his ear.

"It's probably because you know a good place from bad."

He smiled at her and began to lean in to her. She closed her eyes and couldn't believe it was happening.

They almost combined before a sound of hooves pounding against the ground sounded from behind the curtain.

Hatter grabbed a hold of Alice and pushed her out of the way. Hatter stood still bracing himself for impact.

"Hault!" A familiar voice called.

Alice splashed into the water just as a carriage had halted in front of Hatter. She swam back up gasping for air. The water had literally knocked the wind out of her.

Hatter came to the side of the lake helping Alice out of it.

"Sorry about that." He said.

"But on the bright side, look at who came to visit us!" Hatter exclaimed.

Sitting in front of her was a large red carriage and the driver was Cheshire.


	9. Chapter 9, A Ride with a Cheshire Cat

Chapter 9, A Carriage Ride with a Mad Cheshire Cat

Hatter was holding his hands out as if to showcase Cheshire, but that didn't mean Alice liked the huge push into the water. She thought it was kind of him to make such a gesture, but at the same time, it was just Cheshire.

Cheshire smiled his huge smile, bringing out his purple striped fur.

"What are you doing here?" Alice asked.

Cheshire smiled, and winked his eye at her.

"That's all in good time Alice, but if you don't mind me asking, why are you here of all places?"

Hatter stepped in beside her, to try and defend their whereabouts.

"We were just stopping by, on our way to the Queen's castle."

Cheshire shook his head, and his smile grew even larger.

Alice looked at him.

"What are you smiling about?"

Cheshire shook his head in disbelief.

"What?" Alice asked again.

"Nothing Alice, but why are you so worried?"

Alice whispered in Hatter's ear.

"Does he have something wrong with him?"

Cheshire flew up from his seat on the carriage.

"You know I can hear you, right?"

Hatter bent over laughing at the cat's move.

"I don't get it!" Alice exclaimed.

"Well that's ok." Hatter said.

He took Alice's hand and led her toward the coach. It was a sleek black ride. It had engravings of flowers and fairies on it.

"Is this yours?" Alice asked curiously.

"Um…. Actually it's not." Cheshire replied.

Hatter rolled his eyes and said, "Don't lie Cheshire. You've had this ever since your mother died."

Cheshire blushed and seemed to be embarrassed by Alice finding out that the carriage was his.

Alice smiled at him and tried to make him feel better.

"Well actually, I think this carriage I one of the most beautiful I've seen in my life."

Cheshire perked up and said, "Really?"

"Absolutely!" Alice said.

Hatter smiled and looked at Cheshire.

"So where are you headed to?" Hatter asked.

"Well actually I was on my way to meet Layla." Cheshire answered.

"Who's Layla?" Alice asked.

"Layla is Cheshire's girlfriend."

"Oh." Alice said.

"Yeah, she's amazing." Cheshire said dreamily.

Hatter sighed and coughed strangely into his hand.

"You ok?" Cheshire asked.

"Well…. Would it be too much to ask for a ride to the castle?"

"I guess I could give you a ride." Cheshire said.

"Hop in."

Hatter opened the door and stepped in. He held his hand out for Alice to step inside. She hopped in and closed the door. It was like a coffin inside the carriage. There was black silk covering the walls and sides, and the seats were mahogany leather. It was one of the most amazing things you could ever sit in.

Hatter reached up and slid the little door open so they could talk to Cheshire.

"So how has Layla been?" Hatter asked.

"Well, she's been rather well."

"I mean she has the same cute little face, but her whiskers are a real pain."

"So what does she do for fun?" Alice asked trying to get involved in the conversation.

Cheshire cleared his throat and continued the conversation.

"Well she really loves to paint; it has been a hobby of hers ever since she was little."

"Well that's cool." Alice said.

Alice was thinking that it would be nice to comment on the cat's relationship.

"Well I'm glad you found a cat you can spend the rest of your life with." She said.

"A what?" Cheshire asked.

"A cat, duh." Alice said.

"Oh I think you might have been thinking the wrong thing."

"What do you mean?" Alice asked.

"Well…. Layla is a mouse."

Alice couldn't believe her ears. She was riding with a complete mad house cat who was in love with a mouse. This world really was messed up.


End file.
